


Kaede♪ is typing...

by coffeecrow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), First Dates, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecrow/pseuds/coffeecrow
Summary: Shuichi Saihara isn't the type of boy who gets out often, so when the ever-strange Kokichi Ouma asks him out on a date, he's unsure whether to go. Spurned on by Kaede to at least try it out, he ends up spending the day with a mystery who doesn't seem to want to be solved, and realises that perhaps, he wants more.





	Kaede♪ is typing...

Shuichi was never really sure how he got to know the people in his social circle. It started with getting to know Kaede Akamatsu, and then her friends, and then the friends of those friends... until they were a full group of people who somehow managed to hang out despite their differences. In fact, the large group chat they had was currently causing his phone to buzz madly in his his pocket.

  
I thought I put it on silent. He frowned, bringing it out of hiding and unlocking the screen to find that no, there hadn't been a new message since Tenko wrote "Shut up Kaito" but there were in fact new private messages from none other than Kaede. Shuichi narrowed his eyes and read what she'd sent.

-

**Kaede♪ Today at 13:01 PM**  
Where are you???? I'll come down and keep u company  
Is he there yet is that why you're not responding

  
_Kaede♪ is typing..._

-  
Shuichi could feel an exhale force itself out of his nose. Kaede had always been there to cheer him on, sometimes a little too vigorously... but he did appreciate her. Her gung-ho nature had been just enough to get him to try a couple new things, some of which he enjoyed more than others, and she'd introduced him to so many great friends. Friends who would go out and eat together and then sing karaoke so loudly they'd manage to get a noise complaint from a sound isolated room. Yet now she was using that incredible forward way of hers to show her concern about Shuichi going for a small trip into town with 'that' guy.

'That' guy being the guy nobody really knew about. One day he was there, talking to them happily as if he belonged and had been invited, which was the thing bothering Shuichi. Who on Earth out of his friends would invite a short boy who dressed like a disaster to their get-togethers?

...Then again a lot of them dressed like disasters.

-

**Kaede♪ Today at 13:01 PM**  
Are u sure u don't need me to come down there??  
Shuichi  
BOY

**Shuichi Today at 13:02 PM**  
I'm fine! Don't worry, I'm just waiting for him.

_Kaede♪ is typing..._

-

Well, he should've been here by now. They had decided to meet at around 13:00 sharp. To Shuichi, this meant to be here about five minutes early. But knowing who he was meeting...

"Heeeeey, Shuichi!" Came a voice next to his ear, and he jerked around, staring down at Kokichi Ouma. As always, Kokichi was wearing the checkerboard scarf he never went without (sometimes Shuichi wondered if he slept with it on), but at least everything else was different. His clothes looked... surprisingly casual, considering how intense Kokichi was as a person. Black jeans and a white jacket over a pastel purple t-shirt.

"Ah, h-hello..." Shuichi wasn't sure where to start, but he brought up his phone to notify Kaede.

-

**Kaede♪ Today at 13:02 PM**  
He's late!!! Why am I not surprised?

**Shuichi Today at 13:03 PM**  
He's here now, talk to you later.

-

"Oh, oh, oh! Who are you talking to?" Kokichi had grabbed his arm and looked straight at his phone screen, he blinked and then looked back up at Shuichi. "Aww, that's cute! But you're mine now."

As Shuichi put his phone back into his pocket, Kokichi brought out his own. When Shuichi raised an eyebrow to this, the boy grinned up at him. "What? I should turn mine off too, common courtesey!"

Shuichi could've sworn that he saw Kokichi type something before putting his phone back into his pocket, but he didn't bother to comment to it. "So... what did you have planned for us, Kokichi?"

The boy's purple eyes lit up. "Ah yes! Tell me, Shuichi. What do you think people usually do when they go on a first date?"

Heat flushed to his face and he had to cover his mouth with his hand, looking away from Kokichi. That's right. This was a date. Something that Kokichi had asked him to go to right in front of Kaede and Rantaro's faces. Something that he was not expecting at all considering Kokichi's nature as a person. A bona-fide romantic outting with the mysterious boy who just showed up one day. It sounded like something out of a manga.

"Hm, I guess... go eat, go to an amusement park, go to the aquarium... maybe?" He suggested, and watched as Kokichi rested his hands behind his head and looked up at him with wide, mischevious eyes.

"Well, we're not doing any of those today! Nee-hee, surprised?"

_N-not... really?_ He thought as he grimaced down at Kokichi- and suddenly, like a shark biting for its prey, Kokichi's hand grabbed onto his and he began to pull.

"Come on, let's go!" Kokichi yelled excitedly, his pulls almost making Shuichi stumble over his own feet as he let out a gasp.

"Where?" He managed to ask, but Kokichi just looked at him, put a finger to his lips and pulled at his hand again. Shuichi had to swivel to make sure he didn't bump into anybody on the sidewalk, while Kokichi was avoiding them almost as if he were a ninja. It kept going until Kokichi stopped them both abruptly by a store entrance.

"...A costume... store?"

Shuichi stared at the display windows, that showed off costumes of pirates, monsters and witches among many things. Oh, and some fictional characters, too. He found himself glancing back as Kokichi in pure confusion. A strange pit was forming in his stomach, like it did when he was subconsciously trying to tell himself something. He didn't have time to act on this gut feeling, however, as Kokichi pulled him inside.

There weren't too many people walking around. In fact only two teenagers (probably a few years younger than the two boys striding in) and a mother with her child. Kokichi waltzed right past them and to the counter, keeping Shuichi's hand tight in his all the while.

"Hello! We'd like to try on some costumes in the back!"

The cashier gave them a long look, as if assessing who they were and their intentions, before she finally stood up with keys in her hand. "Sure."

Kokichi was giggling under his breath, a mischevious twinkle in his eyes that set the hairs on Shuichi's neck on edge. It was as if he were planning something. "So... what are we doing?" He whispered into his date's ear. Of course the only thing he got in response was a look and a grin. **Wonderful.**

"'Kay, what are you looking for?" Their chaperone into the back of the costume storage stared at them, clearly looking bored as if she hadn't signed up for this job.

"Could you let us look around ourselves?" Kokichi asked with a smile, leaning forward a bit as he did. "I promise we'll be good!"

"...." She let out a heavy sigh. One that screamed _'I'm going to regret this.'_ But still, she nodded at them and sauntered slowly back to her position behind the counter, only ever throwing one glance in their general direction.

Kokichi's previously friendly smile morphed into a devious grin. "Come on then, I know exactly what we're getting!"

There was no window for Shuichi to complain. Kokichi strung him along through a few aisles where many different costumes hung. Some, he recognised from TV Shows and mangas and some were completely unfamiliar. But it seemed his companion wasn't interested in things that were in the public's knowledge as a figure in media. Oh no. He stopped by the more unknown places with 'general' things such as cat costumes, or princess costumes. Not so specific. Shuichi winced as his date shoved a few clothing hangers towards him, in various shades of grey and black.

"Hmm, yes, yes... nee-hee-hee... perfect... hey, Shuichi. I think your white button up and those black jeans will work wonders with this! So keep those on!"

So this was... his costume? He looked up to see Kokichi hanging onto some weird choices. Was that... a cape? And more checkerboard patterns? "Do you just... want me to change into this, or?"

"Ding ding ding!" Kokichi yelled as he began to saunter towards one of the three changing rooms. "I'll see you on the other side, my dearest Shuichi!"

_The other side? My 'dearest?'_ Shuichi couldn't help the slight twinge of embarrassment creeping up his cheeks, and quickly escaped to the comfort of a small enclosed space only shut off from the rest of the world with a black curtain. As such, it did nothing to still his discomfort.

He was to discover exactly what Kokichi had in mind for him. A dark hat with a ribbon and two screens... a dark cape... a tie... and...

"Detectives don't even use magnifying glasses anymore, Kokichi." He said in the direction of the wall to his left, where he assumed the boy was still changing. Even so, Shuichi resigned to his fate and removed the thin black jacket he'd been wearing over his shirt, and began to fiddle with the tie that was hanging with the cape. Once he was certain of it looking nice, he swung on the cape, buttoned it close by his throat and forcefully shoved the cap-like hat into place. As a final touch, he shoved his feet out from his sneakers and into the shiny black shoes with too sharp of a toe room.

_I suppose I should just take the magnifying glass, too._ Shuichi sighed internally and grabbed it, holding it tight as he looked in the mirror. If he did dress like an old man from the Sherlock Holmes era, he may have found it charming. But he personally thought it looked a bit odd on him.

"I'm done!" He called out. No response, again. Maybe Kokichi was just focused? He had taken more things than he'd given to Shuichi, after all. So, the detective pushed the curtains aside and walked out into the labyrinth of costumes, standing stiffly as he waited. Would Kokichi think he looked stupid? Was that why he picked this outfit for him? He scratched his cheek nervously at the thought.

_I... I shouldn't worry about what he thinks I look like..._ He told himself, forcibly shutting his eyes as he shoved the thought into his mind to shut any insecurities up, and-

A light tap on his shoulder awoke Shuichi and he twisted around to find... absolutely nothing. His eyes, well trained in the art of spotting anomalies, watched the end of a white cape swish behind a costume of some American character.  
"Kokichi?" Shuichi asked and walked over there carefully as if he were expecting Kokichi to jump out at him. When he looked behind the hangers, he saw nothing. But he was well aware of who that had been.

"Nee-hee..." Kokichi's giggle echoed from a few 'corridors' away.

It took Shuichi a few moments. What was Kokichi up to? Had he just planned for them to run around in a costume store of all things? "So that's your game, is it?" He said, loud enough for Kokichi to hopefully hear him. Making sure his steps were as silent as possible, he began to saunter towards the spot he'd heard his date.

But, as things turned out, it was empty once more. How was it that he was unable to locate him? He was wearing a long white cape and yet Shuichi couldn't spot a blur of movement anywhere. For the next five minutes, he kept on looking, alert for any sound or movement. Despite the constant giggling, it seemed he got to the source position just a little bit too late. Was this funny to Kokichi? Shuichi bit his lip as he moved a few costumes set up in a circle to see if the smaller boy was there.

He wasn't.

"Well, well well!" Shuichi turned around to the voice, and saw Kokichi standing there with a wicked smile on his face. He wore a white tux with a white top-hat, an absurdly long white cape and black gloves. "If it isn't the great detective! Are you looking for me, hm?"

"...You can't be serious..." He breathed, tapping his magnifying glass in his hand. "Kokichi-"

Kokichi brought a hand to his mouth in what looked like a shocked expression. "I- I didn't expect the great detective to actually know my name! Ahh, I'm so honored... sir Saihara Shuichi."

Shuichi took a long deep breath. Play along. "...Of course, I've been tracking you... after all... Ouma Kokichi."

If the fact that the detective was now playing along pleased Kokichi, he didn't show it. Instead, he skipped a few steps towards him with another giggle. "Well... I'm afraid I've already stashed away the diamond I stole, so the only thing you have here is me."

"That's good enough for me." Were the first words that slipped out of Shuichi's mouth, and he watched a light pink rush to Kokichi's cheeks. Realising the implication, he quickly added on. "I just need to bring you to the cops. Not every day they get to interview a phantom thief such as yourself..."

Shuichi's guess on what Kokichi was dressing up as seemed to hit its mark. "You're just going to bring me to the police without having your way with me? I thought you'd want to see me bleed for the trouble I've caused you..."

"...Why would I want that?" Slowly, he felt himself sinking a bit into the persona. Perhaps it was because of Kokichi's convincing acting, or maybe... this was even starting to get a little fun?

Kokichi paused for a second. When he replied his expression was like that of a child. "If you're not going to do anything to me, I guess I'll just have to make my grand escape, then!"

There was no time to reply, Kokichi shot away like a white flame. But this time Shuichi pursued. He wasn't as agile as the 'phantom thief' but with his longer legs he could keep up, although the sharp turns gave him enough difficulty to set an extra meter between himself and Kokichi every time. He increased his speed, feeling the wind and smell of unused costumes hit his face with force as he grabbed out for Kokichi, who dodged out of the way and ran straight into his own dressing room.

Perhaps because of the adrenaline coursing through him, or perhaps because he was far too invested in what was going on, or perhaps something else... Shuichi dashed right in after him, slamming into him and subsequently pinning him to the wall of the dressing room. "........Got you...." He wheezed.

A slightly surprised expression rested on Kokichi's face as he stared up at him, and then at the hands keeping him stuck to the wall... and then back to meeting Shuichi's eyes. "...So you did." It shifted into a smirk, one that held a slight mockery in it as if it were challenging the detective. "Do it, then."

"Wh.. wha?"

"Kiss me, I dare ya!"

Shuichi was sure that if he looked to his right in the mirror, he'd see himself completely beet red pinning a smirking phantom thief to the wall as if he were, in fact, about to either kiss him or kill him.

"...I..." What was he supposed to say to that? He felt like he barely knew Kokichi, in fact he didn't! And now he was just asking him to...?

Kokichi broke free of his grip that had loosened from the taunt. "Aaahaha! I'm just kidding, mister detective. I mean, Shuichi."

"So it's over...?" Shuichi dared to ask, and relaxed a little when he was met with a nod. Feeling awkwardness seep right back into him, he made his exit from the changing room and headed into his own. The shift from detective costume to regular clothes went quicker than it had putting them on... perhaps because he was worried that if Kokichi got done first again he'd end up having to chase a short boy in a checkerboard scarf around everything again.

Thankfully there was no more of that. Things seemed fairly normal even, as Kokichi dragged him out of the store and once again began to maneuver swiftly across the sidewalks. While this was happening, Shuichi found himself musing...

_He hasn't really done anything to... help me get to know him. Unless running around like that is supposed to tell me something... Maybe he's just the kind of guy who has his guard up? But it was him who asked me..._

 

 

 

They ended up sitting down across from each other with a cup of tea in a nearby café, which Shuichi was thankful for. The small amount of running he'd already done today had been more than enough. He still had training to do with Kaito and Maki this evening, after all.

"Do you really do detective work, Shuichi?" Kokichi asked him with wide eyes.

"...I do, I'm an apprentice at a detective bureau at the moment..." Shuichi replied, resting his lips on the edge of his tea. It had cooled down just enough so that the heat was comforting against his face.

"Ah, I see! That's very interesting!" The boy leaned forward in his chair and grabbed his cup, resting it near his lips the same way Shuichi was doing.

Shuichi paused, looking his date over for a few moments. "...What do you do, then? I barely know anything about you after all. You just kind of... showed up."

The sound of a sip reverbrated from Kokichi's cup, and Shuichi narrowed his eyes. That was a common stalling technique in conversation, and the way that his eyebrows were furrowing... was he not sure what to reply?

"...I'm the leader of a secret organisation." He answered with a smile. It wasn't a cruel one, or a smug one, just something that seemed to glow with traits you'd find within a small child.

Shuichi coughed, spluttering out some tea (thankfully only onto the napkin below him) and setting the cup down. As he wiped his mouth, he stared at Kokichi. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yup! A secret organisation... some may call it evil." Kokichi set his cup down and leaned forward, intertwining his hands to create a horizontal line for him to rest his chin on, his smile darkening. "...I have over ten-thousand members, I'll have you know."

When Shuichi didn't immediately reply, the playful shine returned to those purple eyes. "...So if you want something changed about the world I'm sure I can arrange that! I have the prime minister dancing in my palm, y'know..." He chuckled and once again leaned back in his chair.

There was nothing about Kokichi's body language to say that he was lying, and yet the way that he'd said it... it was like Shuichi was walking a tightrope just from listening to this guy. "...I... I don't- is that even true?"

"Who knows, I'll have you know I've been called a liar from time to time." Kokichi kicked his feet lightly under the table. "It's up to you if you believe me, Shuichi."

Shuichi shook his head and shakily downed the rest of his tea.

Thankfully the conversation quickly steered away from such a topic soon enough. They ended up talking about the last time they'd all gone bowling, where Gonta had almost broken the bowling ball and of course Kirumi, Maki and Ryoma had all gotten almost perfect scores. The two of them shared a laugh over this, and the detective allowed himself to relax, exhaling in relief as the tension in his shoulders faded.

If there was one thing that Shuichi noticed it was the way Kokichi seemed to carry himself through the conversation. His body language remained fairly neutral and normal, it was never exaggerated like one would expect from somebody who said they'd been called a 'liar.' He spoke of outrageous things like they were everyday conversations about the weather.

Questions like "What do you do in your free time?" and "Have you been to any interesting places?" from Shuichi were quickly avoided with a quick-witted joke and something Kokichi shrugged off as a lie. It was like he was forcibly shoving Shuichi away from him the moment he tried to touch on any personal topics.

Even if Shuichi began to strain himself not to touch on those things further, he couldn't help but begin to wonder. Kokichi was forward, he was talkative, and he knew his way around uncomfortable questions... but **why** were they uncomfortable? Shuichi, whose answers to personal questions had already been rather short, began to intentionally make his own more cryptic as well. If Kokichi noticed this, he didn't make an effort to comment.

The time was five in the evening when they were done. Just in time for him to get home and change so that he could head to the gym... Outside the air was as fresh as city air could be, and was remarkably chillier than the inside of the café.

Shuichi turned to his date, who was looking at his phone with narrowed eyes. Wh... what was he supposed to say now?

"Hey, uh... thank you for today, Kokichi."

Kokichi looked up at him with a rather indifferent expression. Then, he smiled. "It was fun."

Deciding to take his words as sincere, Shuichi leaned down and patted the shorter boy's shoulder. How much affection were you supposed to show somebody who had just taken you out on a date, anyway? The thought lingered a little as he began to walk away to his busstop, but it was quickly pushed aside by a desire that was almost primal, alive... ready to feast.

...The boy that seemed to put up walls around himself to stop anybody from getting in. **And yet** he'd asked the detective of all people to head out on a trip into town. **And yet** he'd told Shuichi to kiss him. Yes. He wanted to understand Kokichi Ouma. That's what he'd decided. That was his desire.

He took out his phone and opened his texts, seeing one from Maki, two from Kaito, a few in the Group chat, and ten from Kaede.

Choosing to prioritise Kokichi for a moment, he opened his messages with the boy that were surprisingly relaxed for one who claimed to be a supreme leader of evil. Most of what was on here were jokes (By Kokichi) with the occasional chat. Now that Shuichi thought about it more it made sense considering Kokichi's personality. He tapped his fingers across the screen

-  
**Shuichi Today at 12:50 PM**  
Hey, I'm waiting by the statue like we said to!

**Shuichi Today at 17:07 PM**  
That was fun, thank you for inviting me out. Let's do it again sometime!  
-

It only took a few moments for his response.

-

**♛Kokichi♛ Today at 17:07 PM**

✔ ye

-

He moved to the most recent messages, the ones from Kaito and Maki.

-

**☆Kaito☆ today at 17:05**  
hey bro!!  
heard ur out w/ Kokichi but just wanted to let you know that we'll pick you up by six!! actually i think makiroll alrdy txted ya about it so

-

**Maki Roll today at 16:50**  
Hey Shuichi. Me and Kaito will be picking you up by your appartment at six. Wear running gear and be ready to try and beat your best time. Have fun with whatever it is you're doing with Kokichi.

-

Shuichi smiled and leaned back in his seat. He had absolutely no idea how Kaito had managed to string him and Maki of all people along with his training. One day he'd just tossed a gym card at Shuichi and a few weeks later Maki was there too. He wanted to ask if there was something going on between them... but he knew Maki would break his spine if he suggested something like that.

His thumb twitched nervously as he opened Kaede's messages. And he soon figured out why.  
-

**Shuichi Today at 13:03 PM**  
He's here now, talk to you later.

**Kaede♪ Today at 13:04 PM**  
Oh?? Well I guess have fun then! Just tell me what happens ok?  
.....fuck  
Hey Shuichi? Are u there or nah?  
If he's done anything u I'll literally come down myself!!!

**Kaede♪ Today at 14:00 PM**  
Shuichi I need to know if ur alive  
I know u always have to be super polite when ur talking to people but pls just look at ur phone!!  
I legit just played Nocturne op.9 No.2 for the fifteenth time to calm myself dude

**Kaede♪ Today at 15:12 PM**  
Chosen to believe ur just having a good time nothing else  
Please text when u can

**Kaede♪ Today at 16:01 PM**  
Kokichi if ur there you better read these texts

-

Shuichi's eyes furrowed as he read them. What...?

-

**Shuichi Today at 17:09 PM**  
Hey, I'm back.  
What's... going on? What's with Kokichi?

-

Kaede replied in what seemed to be with the speed of a lightning bolt.

-

**Kaede♪ Today at 17:09**  
OH UR ALIVE THANK GOD  
Honestly I'll just show u

-

She sent him a screenshot of... her messages to Kokichi?

\- - - -  
**Kaede♪ Today at 13:01**  
Hey I'm super glad that ur taking out Shuichi he doesn't get out much!  
But if anything happens to him I'm blaming u and it won't be pretty

**♛Kokichi♛ Today at 13:04 PM**  
dw about shuichi  
you won't need to worry abt him at all once i'm done with him :3c

**Kaede♪ Today at 13:05**  
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN  
KOKICHI!? DO NOT JUST :3c ME AND LEAVE??  
\- - - -

A giggle bubbled up in his throat, and Shuichi had to cover his mouth as the chuckle went through him.(ändrad)

-  
**Shuichi Today at 17:13 PM**  
Haha, that's what he said?  
-

It occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't have written 'haha' after Kaede had quite clearly been so worried about Kokichi's little taunt.  
But it was too late.

**_Kaede♪ is typing..._ **


End file.
